Brotherhood
by IcyNirvana
Summary: A series of short chapters based on the past of Aqua and Pyro. What were they like and how did they become like they are, you wonder? Well read and find out! T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**{A/N} This is a one-shot, or is it? I plan to have this as a one-shot fic, kind of a past event(s) or background(s) of Aqua and Pyro. It's up to you guys whether it is a one-shot or not, just show some support and review! I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p>A Zorua and Buizel can be found wandering in the forest, heading nowhere but away. Away from their old home. They have been wandering for almost a month, surviving on berries found on bushes. Sometimes they were attacked, but they managed the fend for themselves<p>

"Brother, where are we going?" The Zorua asked, its voice indicating that it's a male, along with its Buizel brother.

"I don't know… we need to find a place to stay, a den" The Buizel replied

"I want mom back!" The Zorua started to cry, tears flowing down his face. His brother saw this and hugged him tightly, comforting him

"Don't cry, Pyro. She may not be here with us now, but I'm sure she'll still be watching over us" The Buizel whispered

"Aqua…" Pyro cried, "Are you sure? Is she and dad watching over us?"

"Yes I'm sure, and they'll be vouching for us. We've got to try our best to live the best we can" Aqua, Pyro's brother, comforted him

"Okay…" Pyro muttered, still a bit crestfallen. Aqua looked at him sadly, before started walking again. Pyro followed, his head hung low

"Brother, I'm getting a bit hungry" he said

"Then we must find a berry bush" Aqua replied, "We must gather quite a lot, stock up for the desert I see ahead"

"I'll go search over there" Pyro used one of his paws to point towards their right

"Then I'll go left" They hugged and agreed to meet up in about 10 minutes before splitting up.

* * *

><p><em><span>Pyro<span>_

Pyro wandered the forest, trying to find some berries for him and his beloved brother. Their mom and dad had passed away. Not peacefully, no, but by a group of pokemon who were hunting them. Why, he did not know. Since then, they've been wandering the region, crossing terrains and mountains. They are trying to find a home because the one they had with mom and dad was burnt down by the group, to ensure that his parents died. All they have now was themselves

Pyro stopped himself from crying again. No, he wouldn't want to be a burden. Aqua already has enough on his mind, taking care of both himself and Pyro. Right now, he had to help Aqua find food.

"Where could the berries be?" Pyro asked himself quietly

"They might be here" A voice replied. Pyro's head whipped around to find a Growlithe sitting atop a pile of delicious-looking berries, licking his paw. Pyro forced himself not to drool, but to smile and greet the Growlithe

"Hello, who might you be?"

"I am Ra, and don't you forget it. I'm the prince of this forest"

"Really?" Pyro asked sceptically

"Yes" He answered pompously

"May I have some berries, please?" Pyro asked. He didn't know what to expect from the 'prince' of the forest. Surely nothing bad will happen, will it?

"You may" Ra leapt off the pile and walked next to Pyro, who eyed him warily before starting to gather some of the berries.

After a while, he had a large leaf with a small pile of berries on. He started to drag the leaf back to the meeting place, eager to tell Aqua, proud to have helped him. Just as he was about to leave the clearing, he was tackled from the side. He now lay on the ground, pinned underneath Ra

"On second thoughts, you may not. I think you'll be a great addition to the slaves" Ra scanned him with his eyes, seeing that Pyro was mostly nothing but skin and bones made him hesitate. Ra enjoyed seeing the fear in Pyro's eyes most of all, it felt so good to be in power.

"Hm… what should I do with you?" Ra wondered out loud

"P-Please let me go" Pyro pleaded submissively

"I think not, little fox" He smiled. Pyro started squirming underneath the fire dog, trying to wriggle free

* * *

><p><em><span>Aqua<span>_

Aqua had walked off opposite Pyro's direction. He was pretty worried about his brother. They lost their mom and dad on the same day, then they were on the run from the group, fearing that they will come after the two too. It must be very stressful for the poor boy. Aqua managed to keep both of them alive and in relative health for the time being. They would scour the land for a den, day and night. Only taking breaks when necessary, breaks where one would sleep and the other would watch for potential dangers. It was mostly Pyro that was sleeping, Aqua had a duty to do and he felt that he didn't want to sleep on the job much.

Aqua walked around for a bit before he caught scent of some berries, a lot of berries in fact. He perked up at the hint of food and instantly followed the smell. It lead into Pyro's side, but he decided that they could still meet up. It wasn't set in stone that Aqua had to search the other side, they could help. As he approached a clearing, with the smell stronger than ever, he heard some voices

"I think not, little fox" a voice said

"P-please, I-I'll leave the berries alone. I need to g-get back to my b-brother!" That was Pyro's voice! Aqua was about to walk out to talk to them when he heard some shuffling noises

"Ow! How dare you claw me?!" He heard the voice screech out at Pyro. Aqua peeked over the bushes at the edge of the clearing to see his brother squirming underneath a Growlithe, who was looking outraged with a single, shallow, bleeding claw mark. It didn't even look like a wound worth noting of. Aqua noticed that Pyro was shaking and shivering, most likely in fear. The Growlithe raised his right forepaw and unsheathed his claws

"Oh, you're getting it now, scumbag" He was about to swipe at Pyro when Aqua decided to interrupt. His form of interruption came as a large and unusually powerful Water Gun. The attack hit the Growlithe on his side, knocking the dog off Pyro

"Pyro!" Aqua called out as he ran into the clearing

"Aqua!" Pyro shouted in relief, hugging his brother dearly

"Listen, I want you to stay out of this fight. Go hide somewhere near or stay out of the way" Aqua quickly told him. Pyro nodded

"Please be careful" he said. Aqua rubbed Pyro's head with his tails, before using it to push him back. Pyro scampered off to hide behind the bush that Aqua was in just a moment ago. He was too young, he couldn't really battle well, unlike Aqua.

"Now, what were you doing, almost hurting my brother?!" Aqua yelled to the Growlithe, Ra, who was getting up

"Why, he was stealing from my berry pile. I had every right to do so" Ra chuckled

"Lies! I don't believe you! Pyro won't steal, even if he really needs it!" Aqua practically screeched

"I don't care! It's my pile, MINE!" Ra then used Takedown on Aqua, taking him by surprise. Aqua was sent flying a few feet back, he got up as Ra winced from the recoil damage

"Oh so you want to fight? Then how-" Aqua fired a Water Gun mid-sentence, also taking the Growlithe by surprise and gave him no time to brace himself. Ra took the full brunt of the attack but was still able to fight. He retaliated with a Crunch, dealing moderate damage to Aqua

Aqua growled before covering himself with water and shot towards Ra, using Aqua Jet. This dealt a massive amount of damage to Ra, causing him to have a bit of trouble standing up. But he did not give up, no, he spewed a stream of fire at Aqua.

"Flamethrower, eh? Won't work on a water type" Aqua muttered as he covered himself with water, effectively nullifying the damage the Flamethrower would've dealt. He then shot towards Ra again, still covered in water, using Aqua Jet. Ra tried to dodge but couldn't do it fast enough, Aqua hit him dead-on and knocked him out.

Aqua was left standing in front of the large berry pile, with a knocked out Growlithe beside him. Pyro walked out of the bushes towards Aqua, who was looking at Ra's body

"I say 'an eye for an eye… with interest added', remember that" Aqua mumbled as he spat out a final Water Gun to hit the already unconscious Ra

"Are you okay, Aqua?" Pyro timidly asked

"I'm fine… come, let's get the berries and go on our merry way" Aqua smiled at his brother. _'They say play with fire and you'll get burn. I say play with my water and you'll drown'_ He thought to himself. The brothers gathered berries onto two large leafs that they'll drag along, into the desert area

"I want to be as strong as you are, Aqua"

"Why? You know I'll stay with you and protect you, right?"

"I know, we're brothers!" They hugged each other tightly

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} That's it! So if you want this to continue, vote it in the poll(When it comes up) and/or review! I'd like to know whether you want me to continue these one-shots or not, combine them into this fic or not. Just like to know what you guys think! Personally, I might continue this since it also helps me hone my writing skills, especially battle scenes where I suck at writing**


	2. Chapter 2

**{A/N} So… I decided that I would continue the story as a series of short chapters revolved around an event. It ****should**** be in chronological order, but expect time skips, whether large or small, between chapters. Some won't have it, but most will. Thank you ****Rayrudan**** for reviewing. Please show some support!**

* * *

><p>Pyro was blown back by a giant Water Gun, almost a Hydro Pump, which was shot by his brother Aqua. They had been training out in the desert for weeks and Aqua had evolved into a Floatzel, which made both of them happy<p>

"T-Time out!" Pyro panted and collapsed on the sandy floor. Aqua walked over to him to help him up

"A-Aqua, why are you so strong?"

"Sometimes when I went exploring and you stayed at home, I came near a human colony. Some of those humans called 'trainers' wanted to catch me" Aqua explained

"So you had to be strong to fight them off" Pyro finished

"Yes, that's correct" Pyro thought about the fact for a bit. He had never seen a human before, Aqua did. What did they look like?

"Come on Pyro, let's continue. You wanted to be stronger, don't you?" Aqua smiled. Pyro returned the smile and nodded, before making a mid-sized gap between both of them. They both nodded to each other before charging towards each other. Aqua jumped into the air and used Swift, launching multiple golden stars at Pyro. Pyro grunted as he took the hit, before jumping up towards Aqua with a determined face. He used his claws to swipe at Aqua repeatedly.

"That hurts" Aqua muttered to himself as he landed, several scratches on his body. The fins on his arms started to glow as he used Razor Wind. Aqua swung his arms, firing several crescent-shaped energy disks at Pyro, who was still in the air and unable to dodge. Although Pyro tried to dodge the attack by flipping, he knew it was inevitable. The energy disks collided with Pyro mid-air, causing an explosion which launched Pyro towards the ground at high speed. A cloud of sand and dust was created when Pyro impacted the ground

Aqua started getting worried when nothing happened after a minute. Did he hit his brother too hard? He started walking towards the crash site and peered into the small crater. He was about to call out Pyro's name when he was hit from behind. He was sent rolling with the attacker for a few metres before stopping. Aqua was lying on his back, he looked and saw Pyro on his chest, panting hard

"Feint Attack, good one Pyro. That got me, that did" He smiled

"They don't call m-my species the Tricky Fox Pokémon for nothing!" Pyro proudly panted

"Yeah… you're getting stronger each day, you know?"

"And that's because I'm training with you!" Pyro smiled at his brother. Suddenly, they started glowing.

"A-Aqua? What's happening? Why are you glowing white?"

"I don't know, Py"

"Are we evolving?"

"I don't think so. Although you can still evolve, I can't. I've reached the end of my evolution line, you can still evolve into a Zoroark though"

"Then what do we d-do?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Aqua replied calmly. Inside, he was just as nervous and scared as Pyro is, but he has to assure Pyro that nothing bad will happen.

"B-brother, I-I'm scared!" Pyro squeaked as he nuzzled deeper into his brother's fur

"Don't be. I'll still be here with you" Aqua hugged his Zorua brother tightly. When their sights were consumed by the brightness, a voice spoke to them

_"__You have made me proud, Aqua, Pyro. You have discovered your true forms. Continue to make me proud, my sons. And remember, whatever you do, wherever you are, your mom and I will be watching and vouching for you"_

Aqua's eyes started to water a little, but he resisted it for Pyro's sake. Pyro, however, started bawling as soon as the voice spoke. It was their dad's voice. It reminded them so much of their father and mother, of the good times and bad times they had. As they were remembering him, they both felt their bodies change.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok" Aqua comforted Pyro, although it felt like he was comforting himself

The glow started to fade as their vision returned, they saw that their bodies have, indeed, been changed

"P-Pyro"

"Aqua? Is that you?" Aqua nodded and examined Pyro, before looking at himself.

"I see… We both look like Mew. But with different colours"

"Right… I-I'm a black Mew while you are white" They both looked at each other for a while, tails flowing this way and that

"What are we?"

* * *

><p>They both sat down for a moment, eating some berries from the pile.<p>

"We need answers" Aqua told Pyro. Pyro nodded, agreeing. A bright flash of light indicated that someone had teleported. They both looked at the source of it and saw

"Mew!" Aqua exclaimed, shocked

"Hello!" Mew squealed, doing a loop in the air. They both did a bow- what everyone would do in the presence of a legendary pokemon

"You don't need to bow!" Mew pouted, using a weak Psychic to lift them into their normal standing position

"What may we do for you, Lady Mew?" Aqua asked on behalf of the nervously shivering Pyro

"One, don't call me 'Lady', it sounds too posh. Two, I'm here to give you answers!" She giggled cutely

"Oh… Then can you tell us about our new forms?" Aqua asked, gesturing to his and Pyro's Mew forms.

"Oh, that's an easy one! You're the Light Mew, he's the Shadow Mew! Just like your dad and uncle was"

"Uh… our dad was a Floatzel, like I was moments ago. And our uncle is an Umbreon. That is, if you're talking about Zeph and Zen" Aqua replied, confused

"Yes! Zeph, or Zephyr, your dad; and Zen, your uncle! They were the previous Light and Shadow Mew! The forms you know them as, Floatzel and Umbreon, that was just their other form. You do know that Mew's can transform into any pokemon" Mew said, proving her point by transforming into a Buizel, a Floatzel, a Zorua, then an Umbreon before returning back into her normal form.

"Okay… Can you tell me more about us?"

"Well, I should tell you about your typing. Aqua, you are a Fairy and Psychic type while Pyro is Dark and Psychic"

"Fairy? Those aren't very common around here" Pyro nervously said

"Yes, there aren't many Fairy types here in Hoenn. Shame, they are mostly cute" Mew sighed

"How many of us are out there? Like… How many other Light and Shadow Mew?" Aqua asked next

"None! You two are the only one! Unless you decide to have kids! But that way, you'll become mortal"

"Wait, become mortal?"

"You don't understand the concept for living as a legendary, do you? Well… I'll explain it!" Mew sighed. Aqua motioned for her to continue as they all sat down

"There can only be two of the same legendary pokemon living, that's the maximum. If there is only one, when that one dies, whether from age or other… causes, they will be reborn within a week. But there's a catch, when you are reborn, you do not retain your memories. But if the legendary so chooses to have a child. That will mean there are two of the same legendary, right?" She asked. Pyro and Aqua nodded

"Well, most of their powers as a legendary transfer to their child. Now, as I said before, there are two legendaries. This will, for some reason, make it so that the first of the two to die, most likely the parent from old age, will not be reborn. They will completely and totally disappear when their time has come. The world will then be left with the one legendary, the child, who has to discover his powers. Then the process repeats. But if, for some reason, the child dies first, the powers will return to the other legendary, the parent. The parent will, if they die, reborn again, just like before they had a child. Now, is that clear to you two?" Mew finished her explanation

"So… if me or Pyro dies, we will still be reborn?"

"Yep, but without your memories"

"But then… how come we are born under the same dad?" Pyro asked, intrigued

"That's where I'm also confused. The fact is, your uncle, the previous Shadow Mew, never had any children. For some reason, Zeph has both the Shadow Mew and Light Mew as his children. I'm not sure about that"

"Does this mean we're also a legendary?" Pyro voiced

"Yep… Oh, it's been so long!" Mew hugged both Pyro and Aqua, surprising them both

"M-Mew?"

"What are you doing?"

"It's been so long. You see, it's been so long I can't even remember… the last time your dad and uncle used their true form. The body of the Shadow Mew and the Light Mew, no one had seen them for almost a millennia now"

"One final question, Miss Mew. How do we change forms?" Pyro asked. Mew giggled

"Oh, no need to call me 'Miss'. If there was a hierarchy of the legendaries, you two would be ranked above me and Arceus. And for your question, just imagine yourself in another body, the body that you want to transform into" Mew giggled. Pyro shut his eyes and concentrated, his body then changed back to a Zorua with a small flash. Aqua saw this and tried it out, changing back to his Floatzel form

"Thank you Mew!" Pyro hugged Mew, quite a hard feat when he was on all fours and Mew was floating in the air

"Anyways, I'll be going now. You can contact me with telepathy" Mew said. Once she saw the confused look on their faces, she sighed quietly, "Just think the message you want the person to hear, then imagine you pushing the thought into the other person's head. That's how to use telepathy"

They both nodded and waved goodbye. Mew glowed white and teleported away.

"Well, brother. I guess we now have to practice our abilities" Aqua smiled. Pyro smiled back and nodded

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} That's the second chapter for Brotherhood! The scene where Aqua and Pyro discover their true forms and receives an explanation! But they have yet to discover their powers! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**{A/N} It's me again! Okay, this chapter, for the most part, has been written on my iPad. Sooooo, I just hope that its fine and doesn't have many mistakes. Thank you butterb****1****, Mewflight and AuraWarrior****13**** for reviewing! Enjoy and review please! I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Aqua and Pyro has been focusing on traveling instead of training. Although in the time, they discovered, with the help of Mew, that they can use any attack known. That is, provided that they know how to perform it and that they are in their Mew form. With less time training, they covered more ground.<p>

"Look, brother! A town!" Pyro excitedly shouted out

"I see it! And from the looks of it, it's a pokemon town" Aqua calmly replied. The two brothers had traversed passed the desert and into a thick forest, steering clear away from the human towns and cities. They were in their preferred normal pokemon form, a Zorua and a Floatzel. They walked towards it, well... Aqua walked towards it, Pyro was practically skipping with excitement.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A voice shouted at them as they approached the village gate. They saw a Mightyena and a Houndoom, ready to attack them, in front of the gate.

"We're travelers, looking for a place to stay" Aqua replied for both of them

"Where were you from? How can we trust you?" The Houndoom replied

"Um... I-I" Aqua stuttered. Pyro looked at him worriedly. Truth be told, they had no idea what the name of the forests they passed through were called, even the forest they were born and raised in.

"Ah-ha! You can't answer that, can you?! I knew we can't trust you! People who say they are travelers are always actually someone else!" The Houndoom exclaimed, before pouncing and knocking Pyro over. The Mightyena did the same with Aqua. The brothers let out surprised exclamations

"W-w-wait!" Pyro whimpered

"Why? I'm going to say this once. Leave now, before we kill both of you!" Houndoom growled. Pyro whimpered pathetically under Houndoom

"I-I think this might help in making us more trustworthy" Aqua voiced to all of them. He then glowed a bright white for a second. When the light faded, a Light Mew was there, pinned under Mightyena. Pyro saw this and did the same, transforming back to his Shadow Mew form. The two guards froze, then they fell onto their haunches into a sitting position. This allowed the brothers to get up; they floated at their average hovering height, which is about 2 meters from the ground

"B-b-b-but- but" Houndoom stuttered

"T-this c-can't be r-r-real" Mightyena followed

"Um... Does this make us more trustworthy?" Pyro nervously asked. This question snapped the two guards out of their daze. They quickly got up on all fours and bowed, heads touching the ground

"We're sorry, lords! We did not know who you are! Please... Have mercy!" They both shouted, a bit panicky, still bowing. Aqua and Pyro sweat-dropped

"O-oh, um... No matter! We didn't show it, you couldn't have known" Aqua said, using a weak Psychic to lift them back to all fours

"It doesn't matter. Can you show us to an inn or just any place where we can stay?" Pyro smiled, knowing that they were no longer hostile

"As you command" Mightyena did a short bow before turning to his comrade, "Sam, go tell the mayor that the town is accommodating the great First Duo"

"First Duo?" Pyro repeated, confused. The Mightyena looked at Pyro, also confused

"The First Duo is the Light Mew and the Shadow Mew, of course. Or does sirs not want to be addressed as that?" Mightyena, again, did a short bow

"No, no. You see, we don't even know about ourselves much. We're still young and just discovered our true identity recently" Aqua explained, rubbing behind his head sheepishly. They both nodded

"I'll go tell the mayor" the Houndoom, Sam, told Mightyena before sprinting at full speed into the town. Pyro and Aqua then reverted to their normal pokemon form

"Now, let's proceed. There's an inn near here. Would you like to stop anywhere first?" Mightyena asked politely, hoping to earn their favors and wind up on their good side

"No thank you, we'll head to the inn and unpack. By the way, we didn't catch your name..." Aqua replied

"Oh! Right, I forgot to introduce myself, how foolish of me. I'm Seth, the Houndoom is Sam. We're brothers working as guards for the village" Seth smiled

"Alright. I'm Pyro. Aqua, here, is my brother" Pyro gestured to his brother, who smiled and nodded

"Let's move on. I'm itching to sleep in a bed for once" Aqua mused

"As you wish, young lord" Seth then led the way through various streets jam-packed with pokemon. All of them paid the three no heed. Soon, they arrived at the inn, which was labeled "The Sleeping Walker". Seth opened the door for them and followed in after

"Eli! You won't believe who's your next customer!" Seth called out. A Hypno at the reception looked up and grunted

"Yeah? What's so special about-" her voice faltered as Aqua and Pyro, whom weren't listening, changed into their Mew forms and flew around, examining the decor in the lobby

"-them..." She said, a bit quieter. She hope the two didn't hear her earlier. She'd recognize their body shape and colors anywhere. A black Mew with blood red eyes. A white Mew with golden eyes. Her grandmother would often show her paintings and tell stories and legends about them to her.

"You're right, Seth. I don't believe it! It's the fabled First Duo! No one's seen them for centuries, almost a millennia! Its such a privilege..." She whispered before calling out

"Greetings and welcome to The Sleeping Walker" she bowed and got the attention of the brothers. Aqua, again, used Psychic to lift her back upright

"We'd like a room please... Uh" Aqua looked at Pyro nervously, "Cheapest one please"

"Brother, how are we going to afford this?" Pyro pointed to the price list for the types of rooms. Aqua peered at it and paled, that's a lot of money

"I-I don't know, Py. Maybe we should be looking for a cheaper place that also needs a worker. Seth? Do you know of a cheaper place? We're kinda in a... Financial crisis" Aqua solemnly asked. Eli glanced at Seth. She did not want the brothers to stay at another place. Having them stay in her inn would make her honored and would promote her business

"No no no. For you two lords, the cost is null and void!" Eli quickly told them before Seth could speak up.

"Is that okay? We wouldn't mind if we have to work. We could wash dishes for you!" Pyro offered and Aqua nodded

"No! I mean, no sir. You don't need to work at all. The honor of accommodating you is payment enough" she replied quickly. The First Duo, work? At her place? Absurd! She quickly pulled out a key from under her desk, the key for the best room in her inn.

"Here's your key to your room! It's on the second floor. If you need anything, just use the call button in you room. Enjoy your stay!" She cheerfully told them. Aqua hesitatingly took the key

"O-okay. If you say so" he nervously said. A stay in the inn, free of charge. Was this abusing his powers and popularity?

"If you need me, you know I'm at the village gate!" Seth called out as he padded towards the exit. Aqua and Pyro then went up to their room and opened the door

"Of course. A stay in the best room in an inn, free of charge. Why did she give us the best room?" Aqua sighed

"Beats me, brother" Pyro also sighed

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Make way, people! MAKE WAY! Emergency message for the mayor!" Sam shouted as he ran through the streets, pokemon parting to make way for him. He burst into the mayor's house. The mayor, a regal-looking Charizard, was drinking tea in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Sam. Wasn't expecting you" he said to the panting Houndoom, motioning for him to sit down

"No time, sir. I've got an emergency notice"

"Is it that bad? We haven't had an emergency for so long"

"No sir, it's the opposite. Me and Seth were on duty just now when two pokemon came up saying that they are travelers" he started. The mayor motioned for him to continue

"We asked some questions and found quite suspicious. In the end, they were not as they appear to us as"

"Meaning?"

"They- they are The First Duo. Seth and I saw them with our own eyes, the fabled Shadow Mew and the great Light Mew"

"I-is this true?!" He exclaimed

"Yes! And furthermore, they are here planning to reside in our town! I suspect Seth will bring them to The Sleeping Walker, to Eli"

"Then we must start working at once!" The Charizard announced, standing up

"Sir?"

"We must prepare a feast! Do you think they would prefer a quiet and private dinner, or a public all-night party with loads of noises and fireworks?"

"From what I've observed, sir, Pyro the Shadow Mew is shy. Aqua the Light Mew is not so shy, but he is very protective of Pyro, his brother, and will usually go with what Pyro chooses. Also, a side note, they don't seem to like us bowing in their presence. But that may be because we attacked them. So, I would think that they will want a quiet dinner" Sam evaluated

"Hm... Interesting. Very well. We will begin the preparations for a private feast with only some people invited. You and your brother is also invited"

"Thank you, sir"

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} hey hey hey! That was quite a long one! And it's all done on my iPad in one day! Productivity for the win! Review please! Tell me how I did!**


	4. Chapter 4

**{A/N} Heya! I'm back with more! Again, most of this is written on my iPad. Apologies for any quality drop. Review please! I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>"Brother, what should we do today?" Pyro asked<p>

"Should we go play with the village children?"

"Isn't that a bit... Childish?"

"Nah! Besides, its fun and we can make many friends" Aqua smiled

"Whatever you say, Aqua" Pyro returned the smile. The two were in their room in the inn, planning the day out. It's been a few days since their arrival, during that time they got to know various pokemon around town. They were also grateful for the quiet dinner the mayor had prepared the first day. Also, word has gotten around town fast, now everyone knows who Pyro and Aqua really is; it's due to this fact that the brothers use their Mew form all the time. One thing annoyed them about the town though, the fact that everyone bows whenever they see them

"Where do we go?" Pyro asked

"I was thinking of the park nearby" Aqua replied.

"Alright, we could go there" Pyro nodded. And so they went, walking through streets and using Psychic to prevent pokemon from bowing in their presence.

"Surely they know not to bow by now, right?" Pyro asked as they approached the park

"Yeah, they're pretty stubborn" Aqua replied. Upon arriving at the park, several children came up to them. They looked young, but they are almost reaching adulthood. There were two Eevee and a Dragonair

"Hello boys" Aqua smiled

"Hello mister Aqua! Hello mister Pyro!" They all said simultaneously. The brothers grinned

"Care to introduce yourselves?" Pyro asked sweetly

"I'm Drago" the Dragonair said

"I'm Light!" One of the Eevee said

"I'm Shadow!" The other followed

"We're twins!" The two said together. Aqua and Pyro smiled at this. A little known fact about them is that they are also twins, maybe not identical twins, but still twins. Although they are twins, Pyro often treats Aqua as an older brother, which Aqua accepts.

"Where are your parents?" Aqua asked them. The children pointed towards an Espeon, an Umbreon and a Dragonite. The three parents were idly chatting when they turned towards their respective sons, only to see them chatting with Pyro and Aqua. They practically fainted once they saw the brothers were playing with their child!

After a while of playing tag, Pyro noticed something. There was a Riolu sitting under a tree, just watching them play. The Riolu made no signs of wanting to do anything other than watch them. Pyro was, naturally, curious and wanted to know more about the Riolu. And so, he made some excuse and floated towards the Riolu. Riolu, once he saw this, quickly sat up and scampered away. Pyro was slightly disheartened, but resolved to try again.

* * *

><p>Day after day, the brothers would come to the park to play with other children. Pyro also noticed that the same Riolu would watch them play. Every time Pyro tried to talk to him, the Riolu would scamper away. One day, Pyro resorted to teleporting. He teleported behind Riolu without him noticing, then tapped the Riolu's shoulder<p>

"Hey, what's your name?" Pyro asked sweetly. The Riolu's head whipped around and his eyes widened

"C-C-Chrome" he whispered, barely audible. The poor Riolu was shivering

"Why are you just watching? Don't you want to play with us? I can see the longing in your eyes..." Pyro whispered

"I-I do. I want to p-play but I'm s-scared"

"Why are you scared? There's nothing to be scared of!" Pyro comforted him

"I-it's just I'm shy. I don't l-like crowds

"Ah... So you don't want to play because you are scared?"

"Yes, mister"

"It's just Pyro"

"O-okay"

"Come on, let's go play with the others. Don't be scared, you can stay by me if you want. I want you to see that there's nothing to be scared of"

"R-really?" Chrome asked. Pyro nodded and grabbed the Riolu's hand, leading him to Aqua

"Brother?" Pyro called, signaling his twin brother over. Aqua came over, leaving the other children to play

"Hello brother! I was wondering where you've gone. And who's this?" Aqua smiled at Chrome, who moved slightly so he was behind Pyro even though Pyro was floating above him.

"This is Chrome. He wants to play with us too but is very shy" Pyro looked down as Chrome nodded

"Hm... Let's have him meet Elric"

"Elric?"

"He's an Eevee with big dreams, but is also shy. I just met him today"

"Another Eevee? Is Elric related to Light and Shadow?"

"Nah, he's not. Otherwise they would stick together"

"Where there is Light, there is always Shadow" Pyro chuckled. Chrome also giggled a bit

"So, Chrome. Do you want to meet Elric?" Aqua asked Chrome, floating down to his eye level. Chrome nodded vigorously, Aqua and Pyro saw this and chuckled

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pyro announced

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} hello again! This marks the fateful day that the brothers met Chrome, Elric, Drago, Light and Shadow! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**{A/N} Lots of updates, eh? Yeah, it's just that I know what I'm going to write in this fic more often than in my other fics. I do hope you enjoy this mass-upload, hope it compensates for the month-break. Also, Merry Christmas! Hope your holiday is better than mine... Aaaanyways, enjoy and review please!**

* * *

><p>The past few weeks had been fun. Aqua is starting to think of building a house to live in with Pyro, this is because they are feeling very guilty about their long, free-of-charge stay in the inn's best room. They would often slip some a little money on the reception desk whenever they earn some. Earning money was harder than Aqua would've thought, other pokemon did not want the brothers to work, saying that the legendaries should not be working. Otherwise, the village was great. Peaceful in some parts, wild and rowdy in others. Sam, Seth, Drago, Light, Shadow, Elric and Chrome were their best friends that they often talk and play with.<p>

"What are we doing today, Aqua?" Elric asked. The brothers has gotten most of the town to stop bowing and adding titles before their name. Right now, the brothers, the twins, Drago, Elric and Chrome are in the park

"I'm not sure" Aqua replied

"Tag?" Chrome suggested

"We could... But that's a bit boring now" Drago answered

"I know! How about we go exploring?" Pyro exclaimed excitedly

"Where do we go?"

"Just outside the town, in the forest!"

"Are you sure, brother" Aqua asked, concerned about their safety, more so Pyro's. Also, he knew that the reason the children's parents aren't here is because they trust him and Pyro to take care of them

"It'll be fun! And both of us should turn to our normal pokemon form, flying all the time can get boring and be bad for our legs!" Pyro grinned and turned into a Zorua, tail wagging excitedly

"I guess that WOULD be more fun... What do you say?" Aqua asked the rest. They all nodded, Aqua smiled and turned into a Floatzel. They then walked out of the gate, greeting Sam and Seth on the way. Once they entered the forest, noises of the village disappeared

"Alright everyone, we should stick together"

"G-Guys?" Chrome stuttered, looking around nervously

"Yes?" Pyro asked

"I-I don't want to g-go in the f-forest. It looks v-very scary" He whimpered

"Oh… that's alright!"

"Me too" Elric shyly said

"You two can go back if you want, we won't force you to come with us, we'll be back later! Have fun!" Aqua smiled at them and waved as they bid farewell to the group. This left Pyro, Aqua, the twin Eevees and Drago

"Alright! Let's explore!" The group cheered

* * *

><p>The group has been rummaging through the forest for over an hour and was on their way back to the village when they came across a clearing.<p>

"What's her-" Pyro started but was silenced by Aqua placing his paw over Pyro's mouth.

"Sshh. Everyone silent" Aqua hissed, "There's a human in the clearing" This fact elicited gasps from them. They slowly peered through the bush and into the clearing. The human was holding a long-barrelled rifle, and looking at something. They parted the bush more and saw what he was looking at. Just in front of him was a dead Aggron, complete with lots of blood and bullet holes through its head and eyes. The twins and Aqua covered their mouths with their paws. Drago looked away instantly, not uttering a noise. Pyro, however, screamed in horror at the sight of the bloody scene. The group could not stop Pyro screaming in time.

"Who's there?!" The human fired a couple of shots towards their direction, barely missing them.

"Come on! We might be able to fight him, he's a human and we're pokemon! And he knows we're here now. If we fight, we may prevent other pokemon from becoming like that Aggron!" Drago shouted, charging up a Dragon Tail and rushing into the clearing to strike the human. The others had no chance but to follow, not wanting to abandon their friend. Immediately, everyone regretted it.

"Oh, what do we have here? Dragonair. Skin and scales would sell for a lot. Eevee are pretty rare around here and their fur are valuable, more money. A Zorua? What the hell is it doing here? A Floatzel… meh" He raised his rifle to aim

"Come on, WATER GUN!" Aqua shouted, spitting a stream of water and hitting the man's elbow

"Argh! Damn Floatzel!" He aimed and shot. The gunshot resounded through the forest, Pyro stared in disbelief. Aqua grabbed his shoulder, blood seeping out of it, and fell forwards. He did not move after that. Pyro was silent, he stood still with his mind in overdrive. Aqua was dead… his brother, no, his twin was dead…

The human did not notice Pyro though, he shot Light, Shadow and finally, Drago. The Dragonair's corpse fell on top of Pyro, conveniently hiding him from the human's view.

"Great, all dead. That goddamn Floatzel sure had a strong Water Gun though" The man rubbed his elbow. He then pulled out a machete, "Time to skin them and earn my pay"

He was stopped by a distant sound of a police siren, not that Pyro knew what it was. Pyro stayed still as a statue, not wanting to attract the man's attention.

"Shit! Police!" The man exclaimed before running away, "I'm not about to get fucking caught!"

With that, Pyro was now safe. He pushed Drago's corpse away, walking away from the scene. No doubt that he'll have nightmares until the end of his days. _'I killed them… it was my idea, my scream, my actions. I killed my friends. I killed my brother, my dear brother Aqua, who never did anything wrong'_ he thought as he walked towards the town entrance

* * *

><p><span>20 minutes later<span>

"Police is gone. I'll earn my keep, thank you!" The human had returned and was talking to himself. He looked around

"Damn... The Zorua's gone. No matter!" He grabbed the bodies of Light, Shadow and Drago

"Can't carry all of them. But that doesn't matter too, I'll just take these three. They'll sell for more than enough" He then walked away, whistling to himself. Now all that's left is the body of Aqua and the Aggron

* * *

><p><span>Another 10 minutes later<span>

A man by the name Charles was taking a stroll in the forest when he smelled something putrid. _'Smells metallic, like blood. I need to check it out'_ He thought. He followed the scent even though it made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. Soon enough, he came to a clearing

"Holy- what happened here?" He spoke to himself in disbelief. The clearing's grass was mostly red due to the bloodshed. He spotted the bodies of Aqua the Floatzel and an Aggron.

Aqua groaned. _'Is the human gone?'_ he thought to himself before slowly opening his eyes. He scanned the clearing before turning his head a bit to see the rest of the clearing._ 'Damn... it's only me and the dead Aggron. Pyro... the others... they're dead, aren't they? That's the only possible reason that could be true for them to leave me like this. The human must've dragged their bodies away. There's a human here... is he going to finish the other human's job? ... ... ... I'm sorry Pyro. I failed my job as your brother. I truly do not deserve the kindness and respect you gave me. I'm sorry' _With that, Aqua went unconscious once again from the pain that was present in his shoulder. A lone tear slid down his face

Charles heard the Floatzel groan and knew it was alive, although it needed help. The Aggron was undoubtedly dead, what with all the bullet holes. He ran into the clearing, holding his breath, and picked up Floatzel. He intended to bring it to his cottage and heal it back to full health

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} Oh damn… now's the life-changing moment for Aqua and Pyro! Please review! Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**{A/N} Another Brotherhood chapter?! I know, you may not think this is the best fic. But I do write it so that new readers or people who are confused know Aqua's and Pyro's background. Anyways, if you have a question about them, PM or post in reviews and I'll most likely do a chapter to answer it. Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, everyone in the whole town was shocked to see Pyro limping like a brain-dead zombie pokemon into town. He was in his Zorua form, covered in blood from Drago's corpse. Pyro was bombarded with concerned questions, but it seems that he hadn't heard them at all. He just slowly limped towards the inn and into his room. A lot of pokemon was about to go in after him when Sam and Seth blocked the door<p>

"Everyone, I know all of you are concerned. But we will talk this out with Pyro and tell all of you what happened later. Please, remain calm and continue with your day as normal" Sam announced. After the crowd hesitatingly dispersed, Seth nodded to his Houndoom brother and went inside the inn.

"What happened to Pyro?" Eli asked, concerned, "He's covered in blood and didn't respond to anything at all!"

"That's what we're going to find out. You stay here, I think its best that we go alone" Seth replied. The two went upstairs, then knocked on Pyro's room. As they expected, there was no reply. They then slowly opened the door and went in. The two saw Pyro, in his Shadow Mew form, sitting on the bed and crying into his paws and muttering something

"Pyro?" Seth whispered as they neared the small Mew. No response, just crying and the muttering

"What happened?" Sam asked. When they were about half a metre away, they heard what he was muttering

"All dead… my fault… [sob]… if I hadn't scream… human… gunshot… dead… all" He muttered while sobbing into his paws

"All dead? Does he mean-" Sam asked, Seth solemnly nodded

"Where is Aqu-" Seth was about to ask when Pyro raised his paw in his direction. A very small, condensed Shadow Ball formed and was shot from his paw, making a sound like a bullet ricocheting from metal. The ball barely missed the Mightyena and punctured through the wall… and other walls behind it and through the building

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME! NEVER SAY THAT NAME TO ME! YOU UNDERSTAND?! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL EVERYONE!" Pyro exploded, then reverted back into a sobbing wreck. Seth was staring in shock, that Shadow Ball could've killed him easily had it hit him. He knew that Pyro aimed at him, and he was lucky that Pyro's sobbing and the tears blurring his eyes made him go off-target and miss

"It's my fault… not Aqua's… not Eevee's… not Drago's… not even the human's… Mine… mine alone" Pyro muttered, sobbing. The two brothers slowly backed away and out the room. They looked at each other

"I'll take the guard post for both of us. You tell the mayor and do what we need to do" Seth told his brother, who nodded and sprinted off

* * *

><p>"Mayor!"<p>

"Sam? Is there some news on Pyro?" The Charizard asked

"Mayor, sir. You've heard about Pyro's condition?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone in town knows it by now!"

"Sir, I think I have news. It was hard to get anything out of Pyro"

"And why is that?"

"He seems to be in deep depression state. Not responding to anything… except"

"What?"

"He responds to the name of his brother, 'Aqua'"

"And what's his reaction?"

"He tried to kill Seth, who uttered the name" Sam described. This shocked Charizard very much

"What? Did you say kill?" He asked. Sam nodded confirmation. _'Kill? H-How? Pyro never acted aggressive- heck, I've never seen him angry or miffed before! How could he possibly want to kill someone?'_

"Pyro's not in the right state of mind. He's deep in depression. From what we were able to extract from his mutterings are that there's a human, the Eevee twins, Drago the Dragonair, him and his brother. My conclusions that I've gotten was that everyone except him is dead, the human shot them all" He reported officially. Charizard's expression turned from shock to pity

"I knew the Eevee twin, they were really fun-loving children. Drago I've heard of. And Aqua… Aqua… It must be very traumatizing for Pyro" The mayor sympathized

"Pyro's mutterings indicated that he's to blame, or at least he thinks he is. He muttered something about himself screaming, then gunshot and human"

"Bring the parents of the deceased here. We'll have a chat"

"Sir, should I bring Pyro?"

"No. He needs time to be alone, he'll come out of his state eventually. But right now, I'm afraid we're going to have to face the parents in Pyro's stead"

* * *

><p>The parents of the deceased were soon gathered, not knowing what to expect from the conversation with the mayor. The meeting included the mayor, Sam, an Espeon, an Umbreon and two Dragonite<p>

"What's happened to Pyro?"

"Where's our children?"

"Where's Aqua?"

"Why was Pyro covered in blood?" The parents asked, distressed. The mayor put up a hand, signalling for silence. And there was silence.

"I will explain the full story, or that we know of, and I ask for no interruptions" He was met with nods from the parents.

"The story, or part of it, was extracted from Pyro by Sam" The mayor nodded to Sam, "He says that it was hard since Pyro doesn't react to anything, he just sits there sobbing and muttering" The parents looked concerned when they heard that Pyro was sobbing

"Pyro is currently in a state of depression and will not be present. And now I'll tell you what we've got about the situation" The Charizard took a deep sigh before continuing, "Okay, earlier today Pyro, Aqua, Light, Shadow, Drago, Chrome and Elric went out to explore and play in the forest near the town. We know this since they chatted with Sam and his brothers at the gate. However, Chrome and Elric came back just mere minutes after they left, saying that they were too scared to go in the forest. Now this leaves us with Pyro, Aqua, Light, Shadow and Drago, right?" The parents nodded

"Now, I don't know what transpired between then and just before Pyro came back. But there was one event which I think happened just before Pyro came through the village gates. They have met a human… not a good one at that, this one was holding a gun" The parents gasped at this. They made a move to speak but the mayor put his hand up, effectively silencing them

"Now, what we know is that… [Sigh] Everyone except Pyro was shot. Apparently Pyro had screamed and I think that it had alerted the human of their presence, making the human shoot them. Pyro somehow managed to escape and come back to town. No doubt this event had traumatised him, considering how young he still is" The mayor finished. The parents now looked furious

"Pyro and Aqua was meant to protect our children!"

"How could they?!"

"It's their fault that our children are dead!" The parents wailed, also sobbing a little. Sam took this moment to interrupt

"And Pyro is blaming himself for it! Pyro's muttering that it's all his fault. Have you considered how he feels?! He feels horrible! Guilty! In his mind, he's killed his friends and BROTHER! AQUA IS ALSO DEAD! He's just as much as a victim as you guys" Sam shouted at them, "Now… Now he's either lost his mind and sanity or close to. He never wants to hear his brother's name uttered. Seth almost got killed by him for saying Aqua's name"

The parents looked at him, shocked. They never would've dreamt that Pyro would do something with the intention to kill. They flopped back down to their seats, their minds trying to comprehend the fact. Sure, they were angry at Pyro and Aqua for failing their tasks of protecting their children… But Pyro lost Aqua… Considering that they're young, it would break his heart to lose someone he depended on so much

"Sir!" The door burst opened to reveal a panting Mightyena with a worried face

"Seth?" Charizard stood up

"Sir! P-Pyro's gone! He's gone from [huff] the inn and town!"

"What?!"

"There was a note [pant] found in his room!"

"What does it say?" The mayor asked. Why would Pyro leave? He would be much safer in the village in his condition. Seth took a deep breath

"It says, 'I am leaving, do not find me. Please tell the parents that I'm sorry I failed them and that they wouldn't have to see my face again. It's all my fault that they died. I can't protect my friends, I'm not worthy of anyone's respect or kindness. Goodbye, Pyro' and there's a paw-print made from blood! I assume its Pyro's paw and his own blood" Seth urgently told the Mayor, who wore a distressed look

"Search party… organize one now. Pyro's not in his right mind, anything could happen to him out there. We need to bring him back" He told Seth, who stared at the Charizard, "What are you waiting for? GO! NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} There you have it. Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed the Christmas special mass-update! Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**{A/N} Hello all, I hope you've enjoyed the Christmas mass update. I'm back with more. Also, check out the poll on my profile. Review please!**

* * *

><p>"Speech" = Poke speech<p>

**"****Speech" **= Human speech

* * *

><p>In his depression, Pyro has forgotten that legendary pokemon can reborn. That was part of the reason why he left the town, he thought that Aqua is gone forever. He wandered the forest, not really paying any attention where he was going. He was vaguely aware of the distant sound of the town's bell ringing repeatedly.<p>

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" He sobbed, asking himself. He floated on in his Mew form, various pokemon in the forest stared at him in disbelief and bowing. Though that was the case, it seems as though Pyro had not noticed them at all, slowly floating on with his tail drooping behind him.

Minutes merged to hours, he didn't know the time anymore. He decided to rest for a bit since night was approaching. The sky turned darker as Pyro sat down on a log in the forest. Pretty soon, it was dark to see, he was still sat on the log. Some pokemon couldn't see him now, what with the black fur; the only way they could notice him was from the quiet, occasional sniffling and his red eyes in the darkness.

Suddenly, he heard some noises; pokemon using moves, most likely battling. He STILL took no notice. With his condition, he would be the easiest prey in the forest for predators, except that no one would dare attack him.

He didn't want to sleep, for fear of nightmares, but he was exhausted from the day's events. Believe it or not, getting your brother and friends killed is pretty tiring. His eyes started drooping when he suddenly felt an immense amount of pain assaulting his back. He screamed in agony at the stinging pain, it's as if a thousand hornets stung him at the same time at the same place.

**"****Amphy! Stop!"** He heard a girl shout. A girl human. He then felt the pain disappear, reduced to a dull throb in his back. He toppled forwards from his log, unable to cope with the pain. He was barely conscious when he heard the bush nearby rustling

**"****Could've sworn I heard the scream from here" **He heard the girl earlier talk

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure too" Pyro heard another voice speak in Poke speech

**"****Its times like these I wish I could understand you" **the girl sighed. He heard the footsteps get nearer. Then he felt pain again, this time from his tail. He screamed yet again

**"****Holy-! Amphy, I found the Pokemon! I'm sorry I stepped on you, buddy"** the girl spoke. Pyro felt a tear of pain slide down his face before darkness slowly filled his vision. He chuckled darkly, _'A human. Heh… mother Karma, you finally got me. It's about time, I'll see you soon Aqua'_ He thought before slipping into the blissful state of unconsciousness

* * *

><p><em><span>Girl's POV<span>_

I suddenly felt guilty. First, the poor pokemon got hit by Amphy's Signal Beam. Then I stepped on it, oh it must not be that pokemon's lucky day. I looked at my feet but still didn't see anything, I couldn't see very well in this darkness

**"****Amphy, can you light up your tail bulb and shine it here?" **I signalled my Ampharos here. He nodded and proceeded to do just that. Once he lit the small area up, the pokemon stood out like a sore thumb. I gasped, and so did Amphy

**"****Amphy, i-it's Mew! But why is her fur black?" **I now understood why I didn't see her at first, her black fur camouflaged in the night.

"Am! Ampha!" He spoke. As usual, I didn't understand him, so I looked at him in confusion. He seemed to sigh and picked up a stick. He then used the stick to draw something in the dirt. I patiently waited while he drew it. He stood away and used his tail to light up the area around his drawing. It had an arrow pointing to the Mew and next to the arrow was a symbol. The symbol consisted of a circle and an arrow pointing diagonally up to the right. I recognized the symbol as the male gender symbol

**"****Amphy? Are you saying that the Mew is a male?" **I asked sceptically, I've heard that Mew is a female, not a male. Amphy nodded, he looked confident. For some reason, he looked nervously at the Mew periodically. I understood why; Mew is a legendary, and legendaries are practically kings and queens of pokemon. If I attacked a king, I would be nervous too for fear of severe punishment. But his situation was far worse; if legendaries were kings and queens, then Arceus and Mew is God and Goddess

He then carefully picked up Mew, as if she- or he, was a glass that could shatter at the slightest movement. He then spoke something that I could not understand, but I think I know what he wants. He is saying that we need to go to the pokemon centre to get Mew healed up. I contemplated capturing Mew right now, Mew is usually only seen when she/he wants to be seen, and that translates to almost never. But then I thought better of it, Mew wouldn't want to be captured. I wouldn't take advantage of Mew's condition for my own gain

And so we ran. Hurrying off to the pokemon centre at the nearby city of Lavaridge, hiding the small legendary with my jacket from sight, and to protect it when light rain started to fall

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Please review, have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**{A/N} Hey all. As I know you've wondered: Why is AquaTheAngel(ATA) writing so many chapters for this fic lately and not much for others? Well guys, the answer is: One, I know what I'm going to write. Two, it's for the benefit of the newer readers that don't know about Pyro's and Aqua's background. Review please!**

* * *

><p>"Speech" = Poke speech<p>

**"****Speech" **= Human speech

**_'_****_Speech' = _**Telepathy

_'__Speech' _= Thoughts

* * *

><p>"You failed"<p>

"You said you'd protect us"

"You said it was fine"

"How could you, brother?"

"You're not worthy of living"

"Die already"

"You betrayed us"

"You gave the human our location"

Pyro shivered in fear. He was floating in a dark void. The corpses of his dead friends and brother are floating, complete with bullet holes and dripping blood, surrounding him. On top of that, they were talking!

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you"

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Do you take pleasure in our deaths?"

"You're no brother of mine"

"Come join us in hell"

He curled up, crying and shouted, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

"We'll forgive you-"

"When you join us-"

"In death"

"Until then, we'll haunt you"

"Till the day-"

"You die"

Pyro whimpered. Suddenly, the human with the rifle appeared in front of him. He looked up at the human, who was pointing the gun straight at his head. He could practically see the bullet inside the barrel

**"****Goodnight, foul demon"** The gunshot deafened him. The flash blinded him.

* * *

><p>Pyro awoke, screaming. A Shadow Ball shot from his mouth in his panicked state. The attack shot through the roof before exploding up in the night sky. Bits of rubble and dust fell down on him from the hole in the roof, he sat on the bed, panting hard and trying to calm down from the nightmare<p>

"Lord, are you alright?" He heard. _'Why am I in a room? Where am I?'_

"Lord?" He heard again

"Don't call me lord. I don't deserve any respect or kindness from anyone" He mumbled sadly, barely audible

"Why? You are the great Shadow Mew, as far as I can see" The speaker argued, although he did as Pyro ordered. It then walked into Pyro's view, revealing it as Amphy the Ampharos

"The great Shadow Mew" Pyro scoffed, "The great Shadow Mew, he couldn't even protect his friends and brother. Noooo, he just had to scream and get them all killed. But despite that, he's still the 'great' Shadow Mew" Pyro ranted, mostly to himself

**"****Hey there little guy"** Pyro heard to his left. He turned to look at the speaker, it was a girl, most likely the same one from last night

* * *

><p><em><span>Girl's POV<span>_

**"****Hi!"** I spoke to him again as he turned towards me. I smiled and waved sweetly. The black Mew suddenly burst into tears, squirming away from me until he reached the headboard of the bed, where he can go no further. I was, naturally, surprised

**_'_****_Why did you bring me here? To torture me? To experiment? To be your slave?'_** I heard in my head. My eyes widened at the telepathic voice, I didn't know Mew can use telepathy! And from the voice, this guy's still young, just a child. And this child is VERY terrified

**"****You can talk?" **I asked, shocked

**_'_****_Why does it matter?' _**He asked me miserably. I was confused, why is he so miserable and terrified of me? Of course, I want to make him as happy and comfortable as possible. This is because he's young and that means that his parents are out there somewhere. And trust me, the last thing you want to do is make the pokemon goddess punish you for mistreating her child.

**"****You're pretty young, aren't you?" **I asked, hoping to warm up to the young pokemon. Amphy stood next to me, having a calculating look on his face

**_'_****_Y-yes'_** He answered, calming down

**"****Where are your parents? Do you have siblings?" **I asked, not knowing the consequences and memories that resurfaced in Mew's mind. Needless to say, I was again surprised and a bit scared when he wailed loudly, bawling his eyes out. Good thing Nurse Joy was working on other pokemon, she would most likely scold me for making her patient cry

**"****Whoa there little guy! No need to cry. I'm sorry, touchy subject" **I pulled him into a hug. His fur was really fine and soft. _'I'm probably the first person in God-knows-how-long to actually touch and feel Mew's fur' _I realized. _'I should probably change the subject, hope I don't touch on another sore subject of his'_

**"****Say, why is your fur black, little Mew?"** I cautiously asked. He didn't answer since he was still crying, burying his face into my shoulder. Instead, Amphy walked towards the bookshelf nearby and looked through the titles. I was confused at his actions

"Am! Ampharos!" He cried as he picked out a book, binded in silver and gold, and handed it to me

**"****Let's see. A book entitled 'Legendaries for dummies'. Hey! Are you saying I'm dumb, Amphy?"** I asked, a tad bit annoyed. He shook his head and opened the book, flipping past the contents and notes to the first page. I expected it to be either Arceus or Mew that's mentioned first, but received a surprise

**"****First chapter, the First Duo. The first duo consists of the Light Mew and the Shadow Mew. Very little is known about them except for that they exist and that they were the first beings ever. They created Arceus, who in turn created everything, and Mew, who created life forms" **I stopped reading, getting the idea. There's a sketch of them. The sketch looked like it came from an ancient ruin somewhere. Although the sketch is colourless, I kinda figured that the Shadow Mew would be a dark coloured Mew while the Light Mew is a lighter coloured Mew. Most likely they would be black and white.

"Am!" Amphy tapped the sub-heading 'Shadow Mew' and then pointed to the Mew on my shoulder, who fell asleep crying. My eyes widened, holy shit.

* * *

><p><em><span>3rd person, some time later<span>_

Pyro gave a quiet yawn, this told the girl that he was awake. He stretched a little after the short nap of his

**"****Hey, you awake now?"**

**_'_****_Yes'_**

**"****Do you feel better?"**

**_'_****_A bit'_**

**"****Can you tell me your name? If you have one, that is"**

**_'_****_Of course I have a name. It's Pyro'_** He smiled weakly. _'Well that nap changed his emotions quite a bit'_ the girl mused

**_'_****_What's yours?'_** He asked, tilting his head in curiosity

**"****It's Lexi, but others just call me Lex"**

**_'_****_Lex, huh? Hm… I've never seen a human up close before. Why don't you have fur? Aren't you cold in winters?'_** He flew up to Lex's eye level and bopped her nose curiously with his paw. This caused both Lex and Amphy to chuckle

"It's just the way humans are born" Amphy chuckled

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

"Ugh… That. Hurts" Aqua grunted as he gripped his shoulder, where the bullet wound is. Frankly, he was quite a bit surprised that he isn't dead. Even more so when he felt bandages where the bullet wound is.

**"****You should stay still and rest for now, young Floatzel. You're still hurt"** He heard. _'A human. He's… helping me?'_ Aqua asked himself before deciding to worry about it later. His eyes started to droop even though he was awake for only a few moments

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} That's the next chapter done. Enjoy and review please! Have a nice day! BTW: Most updates for this fic will contain two chapters: One that focuses mainly on Aqua and one on Pyro.**


	9. Chapter 9

**{A/N} Here we are, what Aqua is doing while Pyro is with Lexi! As I said, updates will usually be in pairs**

* * *

><p>"Speech" = Poke speech<p>

**"****Speech" **= Human speech

**_'_****_Speech' =_**Telepathy

_'__Speech' _= Thoughts

* * *

><p>I groaned, slowly waking up to the cruel reality. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them to the harsh ceiling light<p>

**"****Ah, you're awake! You must be hungry and thirsty, I'll get some food and water for you"** I heard a human voice say, then footsteps. Why is a human helping me? I would never imagine myself having to rely on a human's assistance. At least this human is nice, isn't he?

**"****Here you go"** The human came back in as I sat up on my bed, he placed a bowl of berries and a glass of water next to me. I suddenly felt thirsty when I saw the water, and so I grabbed it and drank it all. Then I moved on to shovelling the berries into my mouth, not really chewing much

**"****My, you're one hungry Floatzel!"** The human chuckled, **"I'm Charles, by the way. Nice to meet you, Floatzel!"**

I was thinking of how to answer the human and came up with the answer of telepathy. Mew taught me and Pyro how to use it, didn't she?

**_'_****_Hello Charles, I'm Aqua. Nice to meet you too!'_** I answered smiling at him. He and I shook hands/paws, a moment passed then he did a double-take

**"****What in Giratina's name- You can talk?!"** He exclaimed in shock. That couldn't be good for his old age; he looks, what, sixty? Sixty-five? I hope I didn't scare him too much

**_'_****_I can use telepathy, if that's what you mean. Uh… don't ask me how, I just can'_** I calmly explained. He looked shocked but nodded in reply. There was a moment of silence before he broke it

**"****So… Aqua. How come you ended up in that state?" **He asked, referring to how I ended up in a bloody clearing. I sighed before explaining the whole event to him, leaving out the fact that me and Pyro are legendaries

**"****Oh… I'm sorry that had to happen to you. One as young as you shouldn't have to go through all that. You can stay here for as long as you like. And if you're wondering, this is a place I have where any pokemon can rest and enjoy. There are others outside, playing, they're concerned about you when they saw me carrying you here. It would do them good if you tell them that you're okay now" **Charles said

**_'_****_Alright. Thanks Charles, I'll never forget this favour. Also, could you please keep my background to the two of us? I don't want any others knowing it'_** I asked. It was true, I don't need more 'mons knowing about me that much. He nodded and I smiled.

**"****Okay. But for now, I think you should rest here. Feel free to go around the house or into the yard"** He told me, leaving the room. I presume he's going to go care for the other pokemon. I thought about my current state. I, Aquanis Lychinus, am an orphan with no siblings left. I don't know where I am, but I'm with a human who cares for pokemon. I'm not a captured pokemon.

"I need some fresh air" I told myself and sat up, relieving the unused muscles. I slowly made my way to the door that seem to open to the outside world. Outside, the sun shone down, making the temperature just right for me. Not too hot, not too cold. I smiled… I wonder where Pyro is and what he's doing now. He'd want me to move on and be happy, live my life to the fullest, for myself and for him. I intend on doing just that. Be happy, be grateful for the life I have.

"I don't know where you are, Pyro. I hope you are in a better place and at peace. Please don't hate me, I tried my best. I'll never forget you, never. I know you'd like me to live on happily, I will do that. Love you, brother" I spoke, looking up at the clouds. I yawned and stretched before looking around. Many pokemon were playing around, chasing each other in the sun, laughing. Although some, the closest to me, were staring at me. Their faces were a mixture of confusion, awe, shock and most of all, respect. I then started to hear mutterings

"Who's that?"

"Must be that Floatzel Charles brought in"

"Did he mention Pyro? As in…"

"Pyro Umbraculo, the great Shadow Mew?"

"I think he said that Pyro is his brother"

"Is this true?"

"Ask him"

I saw a Growlithe get pushed towards me. He looked back for a moment before slowly walking towards me. Poor boy, he was shaking in fear and nervousness. I smiled at him sweetly

"Hello" I said calmly

"H-h-hello. I-I was wondering w-what your n-name is" He stuttered

"It's Aquanis Lychinus. Or Aqua, for short" I smiled. His eyes widened and he bowed. The rest of the pokemon followed suit. Even the pokemon that were playing stopped and bowed. I looked around, every single pokemon were bowing. I also caught sight of Charles looking out the window and raising an eyebrow

"Uh… um… no need for bowing, everyone! Carry on what you were doing" I told all of them. They all got up and resumed playing around

"Whew… What's your name, little Growlithe?" I accidentally let loose a bit of venom into my voice when I said his species' name. He seemed to notice and cowered

"I-It's B-Burst sir!" He squeaked, scared. I instantly felt guilty

"S-sorry Burst. It's just… I've had a bad experience with another Growlithe. Forgive me" I told him calmly. Dammit, I need more control over my emotions, I was a bit prejudice against this little cub

"M-May I ask about the e-experience, sir?" He asked quietly. I sighed

"No need to call me sir. Anyways, sorry about that again, 'twas rude on my part. About the experience, let's just leave it at one Growlithe named Ra attacked Pyro when he was weak and I'm very protective of my brother" I replied. He nodded slowly

"Anyways, why don't we go play with your friends? I want to make some new friends!" I suggested, smiling. He gave me a look of awe, eyes wide and gleaming with excitement. I chuckled at this and led him back to his friends. This will be fun, playing with children again. _'Pyro, I wish you could've been here with me. Burst and his friends seem like good children. I'll have fun for both me and you, okay?' _ I thought, looking up at the sky again. I could've sworn I heard a quiet _'Thank you'_, but that could very well be just my imagination

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**So… what are you going to do now?" **I was careful not to mention his parents or siblings, lest I make him cry again. He seemed to look downhearted when I said this, eyes losing its gleam

**_'I don't know… … … hey Lexi… maybe I can travel with you? I want to see the world, travel to places I've never been before'_** He mumbled to me, now lying in my arms and looking up at me. I did a double-take when he asked me that. Travel with me?

"Am! Ampha!" I looked over to Amphy, who was nodding furiously. Although I can't understand a single syllable he says, the message was clear as day

**"Alright! You can travel with me" **I smiled widely. I think I've got the powerhouse pokemon I needed for my team. Although... he's still young. I wonder how much battle experience he's got

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} Done with this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! If you have any questions, whether it's about the chapter, or about why Aqua/Pyro are what they are, I'm happy to answer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**{A/N} Hey guys! I know this took quite a while to update, I'm truly sorry for that. Like I've said before, school kinda got me busy. I can rarely find any free time to do anything! Anyways, review please! **

**By the way, if you haven't noticed, the poll is closed! But another one is going up! The question: ****_'Which story do you want me to update/post the most?_****'** **Be sure to vote!**

* * *

><p>"Speech" = Poke speech<p>

**"****Speech" **= Human speech

**_'_****_Speech'_**Telepathy

_'__Speech' _= Thoughts

* * *

><p><span><em>Lychinus<em>

I woke up with another smile, happy and content with everything. Charles is such a nice man, he gave me a new chance at life. A new home, a new family, a brand new life. And I just KNOW that Pyro would want me to be happy! Since yesterday, I've been cheerful almost the entire time. Yesterday was mostly spent lounging around, playing with others and helping Charles do tasks and chores.

His kindness knew no limit. Sometimes, I just forgot that there are bad humans in this world. But right now, I am enjoying myself

"Aqua! Let's go play!" Burst came running in. Oh right, I forgot to explain, Charles let me have my own room in the house. More than any other pokemon received. He somehow knew I was special, I suspect that it's because he's seen everyone bow to me on the first day. At first, I declined the offer, but I soon found out how persistent and stubborn the venerable man is.

"Aqua?" Burst came up to me

"Oh, Burst! Sorry, spacing out there" I replied

"Never mind! Wanna come and play with us?" He asked, eyes wide with innocence and purity

"Sorry. I'll have to go see if Charles needs anything first. It's the least I can do for him since he gave me this room"

"Oh… Well, come find us when you're done!" He answered, smiling before trotting away. I got up from my bed and stretched for a bit. Then I made my way over to the living room, where I know Charles will be.

**_'Charles? Do you need anything done?' _**I asked once I entered the room. I saw Charles look up from his breakfast

**"Oh, Aqua! Good morning. I don't have any chores for you to do today, you can go play with your friends if you like. Would you like some breakfast?" **He gestured at his almost-full plate, smiling widely

**_'You've got to eat too, Charles. I can't take your breakfast, I'll be outside'_** I answered him. He chuckled and went back to his plate of bacon and sausages. I walked outside, breathing in the fresh, cool air deeply. The breeze ruffled my fur, this day is perfect.

"Aqua~!" I heard. Uh-oh… time to hide. I quickly ran around to the back of the house and jumped into a bush. Just in time too, another Floatzel walked round and searched. I think she's in heat, she's been trying to seduce me since yesterday.

"Aqua~ Where are you~? You know I don't like it when you play hard to get!" She cooed

"Aqua?" I almost jumped as I heard a voice next to me. I looked to the side and saw Burst, also hiding in the same bush as me

"Burst? What are you doing, hiding in this bush?"

"Oh, we're playing a new game called hide-and-seek! What about you?"

"I… um… I'm hiding from her. I think she's in heat" I pointed to the Floatzel that's still looking around for me

"Oh, Crystal? Naaah… she's not in heat. Why do you think so?"

"She's been flirting with me all the time! Ever since she first saw me!" I whispered back. Burst then grinned slyly

"Oooooh, Aqua. Seems like you have an admirer! Will I be seeing little Buizels running around soon?" He asked, still grinning mischievously. I smacked him on the head

"No! I'm not interested in her!" I hissed back. He chuckled

"Okay okay, Aqua. It was a joke! And nothing to be blushing about!"

"I'm blushing?" I asked, placing my paws on my cheeks. Burst just giggled more upon seeing this

"Yes you are. Your face practically went red when I said that" He laughed

"AH-HA! I found you, my little Aqua!" My blood ran cold when I heard this. A force then slammed into me and crushed me in a hug. I then felt myself being smothered in kisses. I distinctly heard Burst laughing very hard in the background. I quickly turned into my Light Mew form and flew up to avoid more kisses.

"Crystal! What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"You know my name!" She squealed. I sighed, not one word heard… Then I got an idea

"Crystal, look into my eyes deeply" I asked. She nodded and followed my command. This is my chance, I used Hypnosis on her and made her fall asleep

"Aqua, what did you do?!" Burst exclaimed upon seeing the female Floatzel fall to the ground

"Relax, Burst. I just put her to sleep. Now, would you be a dear and carry Crystal to Charles?" I smiled. He nodded and, with difficulty, half-drag half-carried Crystal towards the back door. I let out a sigh of relief. _'I'm not much for love interest right now…'_ I thought. I decided to take a rest today, maybe a nap near that pond I discovered nearby… hmm… that sounds great! I walked around to the front of the house, not in any hurry, and made way towards the pond that lies not far away.

"Perfect" I said to myself, moving my tails out of the way before sitting down and leaning against a tree, "Aahh…. This is life" I closed my eyes for a second

* * *

><p>I think I fell asleep because when I looked up at the sky again, it was a beautiful yellow orange. <em>'What a beautiful sunset. Too bad Pyro isn't here… no, I'll just have to enjoy it for both me and him!'<em> I thought to myself, smiling

"Aqua?" Burst came into view.

"Oh, hi Burst!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just enjoying my relaxing time, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering"

"I think I might spend the night out here, it's relatively secluded and safe"

"C-can I join too?"

"Sure, why not?" I patted the ground next to me

"By the way, I got us some berries" He dragged a leaf from behind him, loaded with Pecha berries, in front of us

"This'll do great for dinner, thanks Burst"

"No problem!" He replied, tail wagging gently. We both ate in silence, admiring the stunning sunset. When the crisp night air started rolling in, we decided to go to bed. Burst and I lay next together, keeping each other warm

"Goodnight, Burst"

"Goodnight, Aqua"

* * *

><p><em><span>Umbraculo<span>_

**"Pyro! Night Daze!" **I shouted. Pyro responded by releasing a shockwave of darkness from his small body. The opponent's Kadabra didn't stand a chance against the strong attack; it fainted and fell to the ground. A red beam of light recalled the Kadabra back to its pokeball

**"Wow! That's one strong Zorua you've got there!"** The little boy exclaimed, running up to me and Pyro. He bent over to pet Pyro, but backed off when Pyro gave a low growl

**"Thanks… But he's just naturally strong, I've just caught him not long ago. Although he's quite hostile towards anyone not associated with me" **I replied sheepishly

**"Still! I can see that this Zorua has been trained very well! I'd like a pokemon like this!"**

**"Thanks!"**

**_'Let's go'_** I heard Pyro's voice in my head. I glanced down to see him staring up at me, I nodded back and he started to trot off

**"Sorry, but I've got to go now. Nice battling with you!" **I called back as I started to run after Pyro

**"Bye!"** I heard him call

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} That's Aqua's POV! The next chapter will be Pyro. It will come up soon. I've decided to just make updates alternate between both of them, not post two at once; if that makes sense. Hope you've enjoyed it, thanks for reading! Please review and check out the new poll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**{A/N} Hello again! If you are reading this, thank you! I'm starting to think that… people doesn't care about any of my other fics except LToD… [sigh]**

"Speech" = Poke speech

"**Speech" **= Human speech

'_**Speech' **_= Telepathy

'_Speech'_ = Thoughts

* * *

><p><em><span>Umbraculo<span>_

"**Come on Pyro! Please!" **Lex pleaded me. I shook my head in return. No way in hell am I going to enter a contest. I'm made for power, not beauty

'_**I won't! I don't like contests!' **_I answered.

"Come on Pyro! You'll look good!" Amphy chuckled. I glared at him and he shut up.

"**But Pyro! You'll win so easily! Why won't you show your true form, instead staying as a Zorua?"**

'_**Because I don't want to draw attention'**_ I huffed

"**Then how about that time when you showed the team your true form?"** She countered.

'_**That was… uh… an accident' **_I stuttered

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback (3rd person)<em>

"**Okay Pyro, do you want to meet the rest of my team? You only know Amphy, after all" **Lexi asked him. Pyro grunted in reply and she took it as a yes

"**Come on out, Callie, Feral!" **Lexi threw two pokeballs up and they burst open, revealing a female Meowstic and a male Absol.

"Where are we?" The Meowstic asked

"**Okay girls, I want you to meet Pyro, our new addition and powerhouse"**

"Powerhouse? Pff" The Absol snorted. Pyro's eye twitched

"Hello Pyro! I'm Callie!" Meowstic, Callie, told him cheerfully. Pyro just huffed and looked away from both of them. Callie's ears drooped at this

"Come on Pyro. They're not bad!" Amphy told him

"Can I go back now? I'd need some rest in order to be the real powerhouse in the next battle" Feral nudged Lexi with his nose. _'So he thinks I can't be a powerhouse? Well this'll show him'_ Pyro thought as he started to glow brightly, signifying his transformation.

"A-are you evolving?" Callie asked, taken aback by the bright light. Feral just watched with an uninterested face.

As soon as the light faded, Pyro can be seen as a black Mew. He somehow managed to maintain a grumpy face yet smirk at the same time. Both Feral and Callie were unprepared for this and reacted like most others: bow to Pyro. Pyro turned back into a Zorua after a few moments of Callie admiring and asking questions while also hearing Feral apologising repeatedly.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh, sure. An 'accident'"<strong> Lexi smiled_. _Pyro grunted and looked away

"Pyro, I've been meaning to ask this… Why do you seem mad all the time?" Amphy asked

"Maybe I am" He replied shortly. Amphy sighed

"**Fine… I guess I won't put you into a contest" **Lex also sighed, before smirking, **"yet"**

'_**No means no. Power, I go for battle. I need more power and strength. Not beauty and admiration or fangirls. Arceus knows I hate people touching me'**_ Pyro told her. Amphy then decided that it was a good idea at the time to poke Pyro's tuft of fur that was on his head. The result of this action was a bite mark on his arm.

* * *

><p><em><span>Night<span>_

Pyro lay on the bed next to Lexi. She let him sleep on the bed too seeing that he was small compared to Amphy, who slept on the floor. Pyro was still awake, listening to the light sound of snores from both Lexi and the Ampharos.

'_Power… I'm made for power… I need power… and strength. But what for?' _Pyro thought as he looked out of the Pokemon Center's window. The starry sky made him feel relaxed and he was tempted to go outside and lay on the cool grass, watching the stars with Aqua. Aqua… _'That's right… Aqua's gone. I need the strength to protect my loved ones, that's what I need power and strength for. Now… how do I achieve this power?'_

A while ago, during his travels both with his brother and with Lexi, he had heard of various teams terrorizing each region in different ways and for different causes. He sat up on the bed, _'That's right! I could unite the teams under my command and gain power! With the human's technology, surely they can transfer powers and strengths of various pokemon and give them to me! It won't be that hard to get them under my control, will it?'_

Pyro started brainstorming reasons why the evil teams may refuse to be under his rule, intending on overcoming each reason. _'One of the reasons could be… me. I need to change myself, they wouldn't listen to a desperate, snivelling wreck like me. I'll need to be tougher and more… evil? Even if it's only an act'_ He spent at least an hour thinking of reasons and solutions. Finally, when he thought that it could not go wrong, he flew off the bed. He took a piece of paper nearby and found a pen in Lexi's backpack. He wrote a note saying that he'll be going away to train for a bit and that he'll be back soon.

And with that, he teleported away.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lychinus<span>_

Aqua ran. He ran as fast as he could from the one pursuing him, hoping he would not be caught. The pursuer got closer and leapt, sending both of them rolling and tumbling before coming to a halt. Aqua looked into the others eyes in fear

"Gotcha" Burst, who was on top of Aqua, said before running off. Aqua groaned in response, slowly rising up

"Come on, Burst! Why you gotta be like this? You know I can't run that fast!" Aqua whined. Today they were playing tag with a few others including, to Aqua's despair, Crystal

"You can always tag Crystal! I think I see her coming up the hill now!" Burst shouted back, still running

"Aquaaaa~! I'm here sweetie! Come on, give me a kiss!" Crystal shouted as she ran up to Aqua. Aqua's eyes widened and he started to run away from Crystal, following Burst's path

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} This does not mean my stories are out of hiatus**


End file.
